


You and I, as one

by dicksoutforproblematiccontent



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicksoutforproblematiccontent/pseuds/dicksoutforproblematiccontent
Summary: From the moment they met, Sephiroth was unable to get the plumber in red out of his mind, not when those eyes had met his, so fiercely, so full of determination.A night of passion between Sephiroth and Mario.
Relationships: Mario/Sephiroth
Comments: 20
Kudos: 45





	You and I, as one

**Author's Note:**

> THEY SAID I WOULDN'T DO IT, BUT WHO'S LAUGHING NOW, _BITCHES?_
> 
> In all seriousness, this is crack. It really is. I just treated a little more... seriously than I probably should have.
> 
> To whoever is reading this... enjoy? Or laugh. Maybe do both. 
> 
> Yes I'm an absolute loon, I know. 
> 
> Obligatory "fiction is not the same as reality, what are you, three?" disclaimer. In other words: Don't like; don't read.
> 
> This isn't beta-read in the slightest btw. I just pumped it out and yeeted it on here. Don't complain.

Sephiroth couldn’t really fathom how this had happened.

From the moment he realized that Cloud had disappeared, that he’d come here, to the world of Smash, he hadn’t hesitated. Invitation or not, Sephiroth would not allow Cloud to go somewhere he couldn’t follow- not that there was _anywhere_ he couldn’t follow- so of course, he’d made his way here. Whether he was wanted or not, that didn’t matter, because _here_ was where _Cloud_ was.

And that had been all, initially. He wanted to do battle with Cloud, and since fighting was a staple of this universe- well, that was just the cherry on top, wasn’t it?

But he’d never imagined, he’d never _thought_ -

The lips on his own were punctuated with the feeling of a big, coarse mustache, rubbing oh-so wonderfully together. Clothes had been long discarded, his own black coat and leather pants joining blue overalls and a red shirt, white gloves carelessly thrown into the room, along with the red, signature hat of his partner.

As he pulled away from the kiss, allowing his partner to gasp for air, deep blue eyes met his own.

Even from that first moment, when he’d nearly impaled the man on Masamune, those eyes had been the first thing to catch his attention. Striking, they were, even if they only met his own oh-so briefly, not a hint of anxiety behind them. Surprise, maybe, if Sephiroth had to put a name on it, but that wasn’t what caught his attention.

So fearless.

So… _determined_.

Nobody, absolutely nobody, had ever looked like that when faced with his deadly intend, his unsurpassed swordman skills. Not even Cloud, who had been so angry, so _furious_ that he’d shown up to disturb his little fighting party, had been that fearless from the start.

But Mario.

_Mario_.

Even as he flung the red plumber away to continue his clash with Cloud, even as others descended upon him to try and stop him (pathetic)… the man in red would not leave his mind.

He had been… captivated, even more so than he’d ever been.

No, not even Cloud could bring out whatever he was feeling right _now_.

The body rubbing against his own, so different from what he was used to. Not a violent touch, not a touch intended to bring pain or despair. Nothing like he had ever- ever-

He couldn’t help the moan that left his throat as his erection brushed against Mario’s thighs, so warm, so… _lovely_. He couldn’t help the sigh of pleasure as the plumber guided their hands together, taking hold of both of their penises, rubbing them together while Mario’s coarse mustache brushed against his chest as he kissed Sephiroth’s nipples, biting and nibbling, heightening every sensation, every little feeling.

It was otherworldly, truly, to touch, and be touched like this in return. Nothing could ever compare, nothing could ever surpass this, no.

As pleasure continued to rise, the moans in the room started getting louder, falling from both of their mouths in rivulets until Sephiroth didn’t know who was who anymore, the sounds mingling into a symphony of bliss that he could hardly wrap his mind around. A hand was tugging at his long, silver hair, he felt himself claw at the plumber’s shoulder as it went further and further, unable to stop himself anymore as he fucked into their joined hands, their erections creating such wonderful friction as they grinded together, hips bucking wildly. It was hard to tell who started and who ended where, their bodies moving together like well-oiled machines, increasing the pleasure, the bliss, unable to stop- unable to even _imagine_ stopping, not when it was so good, so wonderful. Not when both their bodies almost melded together like this, not when he wanted to sink into Mario, wanted to become one with him, almost.

His head tilted down at the exact same time his partner’s tilted up, those lips meeting his once more as they continued to writhe, to buck against each other, more desperately than Sephiroth had ever known himself to be. He couldn’t help it, whining and groaning into those lips, muffling his own sounds and muffling Mario’s in return. It was like their lips were molded for each other’s, slotting together so perfect, even with Mario’s mustache tickling under his nose- it was all perfect, just so fucking perfect.

More and more, he felt himself getting lost in the feeling, his brain only able to concentrate on one single thing.

Mario.

_Mario._

_Mario!_

His orgasm was like a punch to the gut, catching him by surprise as unrelenting pleasure ripped through his body, the pressure in his abdomen suddenly releasing in the most wonderful, mind-numbing feeling imaginable. Nothing else in this wretched world mattered right now. Not Mother. Not Cloud.

Nothing.

Only Mario.

When they were done, no words were spoken between them. No words were needed, as the big nose, the coarse mustache nestled between his neck and shoulder, the warm body pressed up against him as he rested his head almost on top of the other’s, uncaring of the drying cum on their bodies, the scent of their own sweat and sex filling the room.

It was filthy.

It was perfect.

Soon, they’d have to go back to the others, they’d have to pretend like nothing had happened. Soon, Mario would return to his brother, his princess, his friends, and Sephiroth would return to Cloud, to continue their never-ending fight.

But that was the future, barely a speck in both of their minds.

Right now, right here, none of that was important.

Only the feeling of two hearts beating together in sync, the heat of their activities still shimmering as they lay here together, uncaring of the outside world. It was just the two of them, nobody else.

As sleep tugged at his mind, the slow breaths of his partner lulling him, Sephiroth could only smile.

Nothing could bring him happiness like this.

And he would never, ever let anyone take it from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment~ <3
> 
> Twitter: @FoxyInferno321  
> Pillowfort: @pokemoncha


End file.
